1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to U.S Class 242 sub-class 84.2 R, namely winding and reeling, reeling and unreeling, spinning reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally a spin casting reel makes its spin speed variable by a lever, so that when catching a fish during reeling of fast spin, a fisherman must take his hand off the handle to control the lever for slow spin with troubles and much anxiety of losing the fish which will drag and cut the fishing line.
This invention provides an improved spin casting reel which can be rapidly changed over in spin speed only by a handle pushing operation without any need of taking a hand off the handle.